


stained glass

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hell, Angel/Demon Relationship, Character Study, Drabble, Heaven & Hell, Lowercase, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, angel!hyungwon, demon!Kihyun, god it kills me to use drabble incorrectly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: “sighing, kihyun runs a hand through his hair. for once, he wishes he was still asleep, curled up with his pet at his side.”a character sketch of high ranking demon kihyun and the angel he calls his own.





	stained glass

**Author's Note:**

> this is a character sketch for a longer fic that i may or may not write (if you know me, you know i can’t make promises). since it’s just me getting a feel for the characters, there isn’t a plot and i didn’t originally plan on posting it but hey why not ya know
> 
> tell me what you think or if you’d be interested in a full length fic (or don’t, cuz like i said i can’t be trusted)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)

“your presence is required at once, my lord,” comes a soft-spoken voice, the first and last syllables of each word brittle with poorly concealed nerves, cutting through the calming sound of wild hellfire from outside.

in the center of a large bed, draped in silky fabrics and covered in plush cushions, lies kihyun, body completely prone. his eyes remain closed. his arms remain tucked under the plush of the pillow his cheek is pressed into.

“m-my lord,” the attendant raises his voice, the wavering becoming more prominent. “you must control your slave. he’s—“

a swish of a thin, red tail poking from within ink-colored sheets and the shaky breaths of the attendant make way for gasps for air.

there’s a thump as the lower ranked demon’s legs collapse and he falls to his knees.

kihyun languidly rolls into his back and blinks open warm gold eyes. he sits up and swings his legs off the edge of his bed, ignoring the choked off pleading from his attendant.

he picks up the day before’s trousers and pulls them up over his legs.

hellfire taps against the long windows, the room once again silent save for their caress against the side of the estate.

finally, he turns his attention to the door and approaches it. he doesn’t spare a glance to his attendant, though he does nudge him out of the way with his toes.

 

his estate is on fire, as it always is. lesser demons mill around, going about their usual business. they pause in their work to greet him with deep bows and kihyun waves them all off with an apathetic flick of his fingers.

he follows the sound of tortured screaming — a sound that, ironically, grates on his ears — and finds himself walking into one of the libraries.

hyungwon sits in kihyun’s chair, white robe slipping off his shoulder and wings, more black than white now, open and curved around his body. in his hands is a thick book, the cover tilted far down enough that kihyun cant read the title.

“what are you doing?” he asks.

hyungwon’s head pops up and he smiles a smile that will never stop being beautifully angelic. “good morning,” he says. he closes the book but keeps it in his grasp as he begins to slide out of the chair to the floor, expecting kihyun to come sit.

“up.” kihyun motions a hand and hyungwon stands. “what are you doing to the members of my house?” he glances at the demon pinned to a space of empty wall between the tall bookshelves by a glowing white spear.

hyungwon has not yet lost his ability to use angelic weaponry and power, it seems.

hyungwon chews on his lips and digs bare toes into the soft carpet. “he kept trying to make me leave.”

“did i give you permission to enter this room?”

hyungwon opens his mouth and his eyes widen a bit, a protest obviously on his tongue. but he presses his lips shut again and shakes his head, looking down at the floor.

kihyun walks over to the demon who has yet to stop wailing. he wraps his fingers around the spear, the angelic energy warming his skin but not burning it as it must be doing to his unfortunate staff. “shut up. it’s too early for all this noise,” he says, pulling out the weapon.

the demon chokes over an exhale of gratitude. with a command to leave them, the lesser demon scurries out of the room, rubbing at their chest which will eventually start the process of recovery.

sighing, kihyun runs a hand through his hair. for once, he wishes he was still asleep, curled up with his pet at his side. the conflict with the angels isn’t stressful as much as it’s long hours searching for something he doesn’t quite know where to find.

“master,” hyungwon calls quietly.

kihyun hums. “yes, love?”

“are you upset with me?”

the angel is turning the book in his hands worriedly, and his eyes are filled with premature hurt.

a small smile plays at the corners of kihyun’s lips and he walks over to his beautiful pet. hyungwon drops to his knees without any commands and tosses the book aside before wrapping his arms around kihyun’s hips and pressing his cheek into the demon’s stomach.

“i’m sorry.”

kihyun threads his fingers through hyungwon’s hair. “there’s nothing to be sorry for, love.” he lets his hand fall to hyungwon’s shoulder and rubs his thumb along the thin, white collar permanently sealed around his angel’s neck. “now stand up.”

hyungwon remains on his knees for another few seconds before he turns his head and lets his lips brush over a spot on kihyun’s bare stomach. unlocking his arms from around kihyun, he rises with fluid grace and blesses kihyun with another smile.

with each day that passes his warm brown eyes rust, adopting the hellfire that rages constantly around them, but they never lose their innocence. he’s still the sweet thing from the first time kihyun saw him outside the pearly gates to heaven and if there’s anything the son of satan will thank god for, it’s that they couldn’t stop hyungwon from falling just for him.

 


End file.
